Light engines for recessed positioning within a ceiling opening are typically locked in position over the opening such that the fixture cannot be rotated or tilted to adjust the directionality and distribution of the light emitted from the light engine. To the extent that light engines are capable of being rotated and/or tilted once installed in a ceiling, such rotation or tilting can typically only be effectuated using tools.